Bo' Rai Cho
Bo' Rai Cho is an Outworld martial arts teacher and a "hero" from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Info Bo' Rai Cho was a teacher of many great warriors, such as Liu Kang and Shujinko. Despite living on Earth, he was actually from Outworld and though he had the skills to participate in a Mortal Kombat Tournament, Bo' couldn't since his victory would allow Shao Kahn to take over Earth. After Liu Kang was killed by the Deadly Alliance, Kung Lao went to Bo' Rai Cho for training on how to defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Borrachon went to Outworld while the Earth warriors prepared to fight the Deadly Alliance. Bo' spied on the two sorcerers, afterwards rescuing another Outworld fighter, Li Mei. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, he regrouped with the surviving Earth warriors led by the Thunder God Raiden and retreated. Later, he fought against Onaga in the Great Battle, siding with the Forces of Light, but ultimately died while trying to reach the top of the Pyramid of Argus. Alternative Timeline During the ending chapter of Mortal Kombat X, Bo' Rai Cho is seen at the Sky Temple having a drink from his flask and waiting for the arrival of Raven. After Raiden appears they talk about how they haven't seen each other in a long time. Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden then walk to the Jinsei Chamber, as Raiden needed to disarm a trap set by Kano. As Raiden is recharging, flashbacks go through his head. He is awoken after hearing an explosion. Looking up, Raiden sees Bo' Rai Cho being dragged away. While Raiden makes his way to Bo', he is tortured by Shinnok. Although Shinnok mentions that Bo' Rai Cho would die shortly after the torture, his fate is left unknown. Quotes *''"You are one ugly modaphaka."'' *''"Let us see if you remember my teachings."'' *''"I whish to study your powers."'' *''"No... there is another."'' *''"I train my most promising students here at my home, away from prying eyes, to assure that my secrets are only known to those I trust."'' *''"Takeda is most welcome at my dojo."'' *''"My loyalties lie elsewhere."'' *''"You are as powerful as Kenshi."'' *''"You offend both; me and pregnant Wales."'' *''"Your comments were very hurtful."'' *''"I have returned, Shinnok."'' *''"We each oppose are native realm."'' *''"I fight for the greater good."'' *''"We shall discuss new beginnings."'' *''"You have amazing strength."'' *''"It is if you have been granted a gift by the Elder Gods themselves! Hahahaha."'' *''"Y so serious?"'' *''"You are reckless repulsive."'' *''"Your anger makes you careless."'' *''"A test before I trust you."'' *''"I remember having it seen last time at the doc's."'' Powers and abilities Bo' Rai Cho is a skilled fighter despite his obese and drunken appearance and even integrates this into his fighting style, calling it the Drunken Fist. He uses his obesity to crush the opponent, causing tremors and bounce on his foes with his stomach. Bo' Rai Cho can also vomit at will using a poisoned pill, using it as a way to trap his opponents and has demonstrated he is a capable general. Journal Entry Bo' Rai Cho is Outworld-born but sympathetic to Earth. Thus he has spent his long life training Earth warriors for their tournaments with Outworld. Bo's past students include the Shaolin monks Kung Lao and Liu Kang, the eventual champion of Mortal Kombat, and saviour of Earth. Recently, as the Outworld civil war raged and a dangerous new weapon was revealed, Bo' Rai Cho sought to consult Lord Raiden to discuss the strategy. So far his attempts to find his old friend have been successful. Trivia *Bo' Rai Cho is an archenemy of Baraka and claimed he had battled the Tarkatans before. *In Motor Kombat of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, one of the racing tracks is a brewery that apparently belongs to him. *Certain citizens of China state that Asian rice wine put the alcohol of Outworld to shame, which is one of the reasons he went to Earth. *During fights Bo' always farts, either because of nervousness or for eating too much food. Gallery Boracchon.jpg|Some artwork of fawking Bo' Rai Cho. Bo'_Rai_Cho.jpg|Fatty. Bo'_Rai_Cho,_Ladderface,_Xenomorph_and_Triborg.jpg|Borrachon, Leatherface, Alien and Triborg. Bo'_Rai_Cho_talking_with_Shujinko.jpg|Bo' Rai Cho having a chat with Shujinko. Bo'_Rai_Cho's_jug.jpg|Bo's jug. Scorpi_VS_Borracho.jpg|Cho pushing Scorpi into the deathtrap at the Dark Prison. Fat_cho.png|Mastah Cho showing off his fat belly. Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fat .... Category:Teachers Category:They Stink! Category:Non Humans Category:Daft gits Category:Drunkards Category:Old Farts Category:Overweight characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Humour Characters